As the world falls down
by angel-la-mordue
Summary: Emma McTavish n'avait rien de la partenaire idéale lors d'une Apocalypse Zombie, elle avait été surprotégée toute sa vie et n'avait pas appris à faire grand chose de ses dix doigts. Cependant, un partenariat forcé s'installe entre elle et Daryl Dixon qui même s'il n'en laisse rien paraître, s'en veut d'avoir quitter le groupe suite à la mort de Sophia. AU Saison 2
1. Changes

**Bonjour tout le monde** **, voici ma première fic The Walking Dead et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent en avoir assez de lire une énième Daryl/OC, dans ce cas je suis désolée mais l'idée de cette fic me trottait depuis quelques temps. Toute critique même négative est la bienvenue surtout si elle peut m'aider à m'améliorer. Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Changes

Emma courait, elle voulait s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la destruction que les monstres avaient causée. Elle avait seulement eu le temps de prendre son chiot, un couteau de cuisine pour seule arme et de partir, elle avait réussir à s'enfuir car son père ainsi que ses gardes du corps étaient en train de se faire dévorer ce qui lui avait donné juste assez de temps pour partir.

A bout de souffle, elle s'effondra au milieu de la route de campagne. Emma se força cependant à se relever et continua à marcher. Elle marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit une voiture abandonnée sur le bord. Avec un peu de chances, celle-ci fonctionnait. Elle tourna la clé qui était toujours là mais rien ne se produisit, elle réitéra mais la seconde tentative ne fut pas meilleure. Abattue, elle se laissa retomber sur son siège. Son bébé Beagle lui lécha la main comme pour la consoler. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'avait pas de nourriture, ne savait pas se battre mais bizarrement, elle se sentait soulagée. Elle aurait dû être dévastée par la mort de son père, cependant, elle se sentait libérée.

Elle reprit sa route peu de temps après, à défaut d'autres solutions. Son chien était blotti contre elle. Elle se dirigeait vers une petite ville qu'elle connaissait un peu, vu le peu de population qui s'y trouvait, il y'avait peu de chances qu'elle trouve une horde de monstres.

Quand elle arriva, le bourg était désert, on aurait vraiment dit le début d'un film post-apocalyptique. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la supérette qui se trouvait au centre. Quelques corps jonchaient la rue, Emma essaya de ne pas trop y faire attention. Le magasin avait l'air d'avoir été complètement vidé, excepté pour quelques articles, elle posa son chien par terre et se dirigea vers les rayons son fidèle compagnon la suivant. Alors qu'elle récupérait les provisions, elle ne fit pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit de nouveau. Ce fut seulement lorsque quelqu'un agrippa violemment le col de sa robe et la fit se déchirer qu'Emma comprit qu'elle était dans la merde. Elle se retrouva rapidement par terre, l'individu à la mine patibulaire en profita pour lui foutre un coup de pied en plein dans le ventre. Elle ne put même pas crier de douleur car son souffle était coupé. Quand elle le vit sortir un couteau, Emma sut que c'était la fin, elle ne le supplia pas, elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'aurait pas trop mal. Elle eut à peine le temps d'émettre cette pensée que son assaillant s'effondra à côté d'elle, une flèche plantée dans la nuque. L'homme qui avait tué son agresseur à l'aide d'une arbalète, l'aida à se relever. Elle vit que Fergus son chien, pendant tout le temps de l'agression s'était recroquevillé dans le fond du rayon. Emma le ramassa ainsi que son couteau tombé lors de la chute alors que son « sauveur » lui fit signe de le suivre.

C'est comme ça qu'Emma se retrouva assise devant un feu, Fergus sur ses genoux. En face d'elle se trouvait l'inconnu qui l'avait sauvé de _l'autre_. Il ne disait pas un mot, il se contentait de fumer sa cigarette, son arbalète posée juste à côté de lui. Pour la première, elle prit le temps de le dévisager. Il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, il devait être au début de sa quarantaine. Il avait les cheveux châtains assez courts, assez sales aussi. Ses yeux étaient d'un joli bleu mais on ne remarquait pas vraiment leur couleur au premier abord car ils étaient petits et en dessous d'eux se trouvaient d'énormes poches. Il portait une sorte de barbichette. Sur sa joue gauche se trouvait un grain de beauté. Elle ne le trouvait pas beau, en fait, elle le trouvait surtout crasseux et l'odeur qu'il dégageait ne faisait que le confirmer. Elle devait faire avec cependant car elle n'avait plus personne. Elle essaya d'engager la parole :

« -Je m'appelle Emma et vous ?

-Daryl, lui répondit son compagnon d'infortune de sa voix rauque. »

Ils repartirent ensuite dans leur silence inconfortable quelques instants encore jusqu'à ce que Daryl déclare qu'il prendrait le premier tour de garde, Emma approuva d'un signe de tête et essaya de s'endormir. Elle n'y arriva pas cependant, elle n'avait jusque là jamais dormi à la belle étoile et encore moins à même le sol. En outre, elle avait mal partout et elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Au bout d'un moment, elle abandonna et se leva, Daryl était dos à elle :

« -Excusez-moi Daryl ? »

Le redneck se retourna précipitamment, son arbalète pointée vers elle, quand il la reconnut, il le baissa :

« -Quoi ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, si vous voulez je peux vous remplacer tout de suite comme ça vous dormirez plus. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Emma réveilla Daryl à l'aube. La jeune femme prit Fergus dans ses bras, le chiot lécha la joue de sa maîtresse et ils partirent.

« -C'est quoi le plan ? demanda Emma

-On essaie de trouver un endroit sûr pour l'hiver et on en profite en même temps pour chasser, alors tu as intérêt à fermer ta gueule fillette, toi et ton clebs compris ? »

Emma acquiesça silencieusement. Elle découvrit rapidement que pour un homme aussi massif, Daryl bougeait sans bruit et avec une grâce étrange, comme s'il faisait corps avec la forêt qui l'entourait. A côté, Emma McTavish avait l'impression de passer pour une gourde bruyante, ce que devait sûrement penser le chasseur. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, interrompu par un ou deux monstres dont Daryl s'occupa rapidement, Emma commençait à avoir mal aux pieds à cause des petites ballerines qu'elle portait, elle n'osait se plaindre cependant, elle ne voulait pas que Daryl se moque d'elle. Elle aurait eu honte ensuite de lui expliquer que son père ne voulait pas qu'elle porte d'autres chaussures que des talons et à la rigueur des ballerines. Elle aurait eu honte également de lui expliquer que son père refusait qu'elle porte autre chose que des robes, d'où la robe d'été bleu marine (enfin ce qu'il en restait) qu'elle avait en pleine fin du monde. Alors qu'elle en était là de ses pensées, Daryl s'arrêta brusquement, leva son arbalète vers l'un des arbres et tira. Un écureuil tomba par terre, une flèche en plein dans l'œil. Il le ramassa et le mit dans son sac. Ils repartirent ensuite.

Il commençait à faire nuit lorsqu'ils installèrent leur camp, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé d'abri quelconque. Daryl dépeça l'écureuil et elle se chargea de le cuire du mieux qu'elle put. Ils le coupèrent en deux et elle partagea sa part avec son chien qui fut déçu de n'avoir plus. Elle avait cueilli également quelques orties, ils mangèrent ça en accompagnement avec la viande. Elle essaya de nouveau de démarrer la conversation, Emma n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le silence :

« -Vous chassez depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis mes 5 ans environ, fallait bien qu'on mange quand mon père avait bu tout l'argent », lui répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Elle ne sut quoi lui répondre, son père était riche et elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Il lui avait payé les meilleurs professeurs, elle avait porté des vêtements qui devaient coûter le salaire de plusieurs ouvriers. Non, elle avait vécu dans une cage mais au moins celle-ci avait été dorée. Elle essaya alors de se rabattre sur une autre question :

« -Vous faisiez quoi avant tout ceci ? »

Ca devait être la question de trop pour Daryl car celui-ci s'énerva tout d'un coup :

« -Ecoute la Baby Doll à deux balles, tu vas arrêter de me poster tes questions de merde ou quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie, ce serait bien que tu fasses pareil avec la mienne ! C'est pas parce qu'on est dans la même merde ensemble qu'on est obligé de se parler ! »

Emma sentit ses yeux s'embuer mais elle se retint ne voulant pas l'exaspérer davantage. De plus, elle avait toujours la petite voix de son père qui lui disait « une gentille fille comme toi ne doit pas pleurer, elle doit sourire, pleurer c'est laid et ça fait fuir les hommes». A la place, elle prit son chiot posé par terre à côté du feu, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle comme l'aurait fait une peluche. Daryl quant à lui, retourna dans la contemplation des flammes. C'est elle qui prit le premier tour de garde cette fois ci.

Le lendemain, il faisait frais, c'est là qu'Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'autres vêtements. Elle n'osait demander à Daryl s'il n'aurait pas quelque chose à lui prêter dans son sac après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, Daryl exaspéré par les tremblements répétés et ininterrompus d'Emma sortit une vieille chemise puante de son sac et la lui passa :

« -Tiens, tu trembles tellement que tu serais capable de faire fuir tous les animaux.

-Merci, chuchota presque Emma. » C'était le vêtement le plus dégoutant qu'elle n'ait jamais porté mais il était également trop chaud pour qu'elle puisse le refuser. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière et un miracle ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus arriva : une vieille caravane s'y trouvait. Ils pourraient surement passer quelques nuits dans cette caravane, à défaut d'y rester pour l'hiver. Elle croisa le regard de Daryl et vit qu'il pensait la même chose. Daryl passa devant Emma au cas où un monstre serait dans la caravane. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un intérieur miteux et poussiéreux, il se retourna vers Emma et lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Elle se détendit en sachant cela. Elle y entra à son tour, la caravane était vraiment petite, elle comprenait un lit deux places, une kitchenette, une banquette et une petite table. Ce n'était pas un intérieur de rêve mais Emma se dit que c'était toujours mieux que de dormir par terre. Ils eurent même la chance de trouver une conserve de raviolis cabossée, une boîte de thon et deux paquets de pâtes, mais ce qui plu le plus à Emma ce fut de trouver un livre dans un des tiroirs, c'était une vieille copie d' «Oliver Twist» de Charles Dickens. Ce n'était pas son livre préféré mais elle l'aimait bien et au moins elle aurait une occupation le soir. Elle avait toujours aimé la littérature anglaise, elle était une grande fan de Thomas Hardy, aussi cliché que cela puisse être.

Ils mangèrent le paquet de pâte ce soir là, Fergus était content d'avoir une plus grande pitance que d'habitude, Emma lui ayant laissé une partie de ce qui était prévue pour elle. Daryl la regarda de façon affligée en la voyant faire ça, elle n'osa répliquer de façon cinglante et se contenta de ne rien dire et de manger ce qu'il lui restait de pâtes. Après avoir mangé son plat, elle se mit dans le lit, Fergus sur elle et elle se mit à lire Oliver Twist. Daryl quant à lui se contentait de nettoyer ses flèches. Elle s'endormit au bout du troisième chapitre sans le vouloir, ayant trop manqué de sommeil ces derniers jours, le matelas et la couverture furent suffisants pour qu'elle dorme tout de suite. Elle fit un cauchemar cette nuit là, elle voyait son père transformé en zombie lui mordre dans le cou, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se réveilla, le cœur battant la chamade et ayant transpiré comme jamais. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en se disant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. A côté d'elle, Fergus dormait paisiblement, sa respiration soulevant régulièrement son petit corps. Elle se leva en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son Beagle, enfila la chemise de Daryl par-dessus ses vêtements et sortit dehors. Daryl surveillait les alentours se tenant contre la caravane, la lumière de la lune éclairait son visage, il avait l'air pensif, presque triste, il fumait l'une de ses dernières cigarettes. Emma ne sut ce qui lui prit à ce moment là mais elle se mit à côté de lui, lui prit sa clope des mains, prit une bouffée puis la lui rendit. C'était dégoutant mais ça lui faisait du bien sur le coup. Daryl prit à son tour une autre bouffée puis lui tendit la cigarette et ils fumèrent ainsi paisiblement et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était coincée avec Daryl, Emma se sentait presque bien. Puis Daryl la laissa pour aller dormir et Emma se retrouva seule jusqu'à l'aube, l'instant de paix de la jeune femme était brisé de nouveau.

Au petit matin, Daryl partit à la chasse, Emma en profita pour aller se laver, ils avaient repéré la veille une rivière, ils en avaient profités pour remplir leurs bouteilles. L'eau était glaciale et quand elle rentra dedans, elle faillit pousser un horrible cri. Elle essaya de se laver du mieux qu'elle pu sans savon. Elle sortit le plus vite de l'eau et enfila ses vêtements le plus rapidement possible. Elle fit un tour et repéra plusieurs plantes comestibles qu'elle cueillit. Emma rentra ensuite dans la caravane, Fergus lui fit des joies, elle prit son chien dans ses bras et le couvrit de baisers. Malheureusement, elle fut moins contente en voyant les dégâts qu'avait causés ce dernier dans la caravane. Elle le gronda de mauvais cœur puis nettoya tout en chantant l'une de ses chansons préférées « Siùl a rùn ».

Daryl rentra alors que le soleil allait se coucher. Fergus lui fit des joies au plus grand étonnement du chasseur, il se permit même de lui faire une légère caresse sur le haut du crâne. ll avait réussi à tuer un lapin avec lui se trouvait également un sac plastique rempli qu'il déposa devant elle. Emma était surprise quand elle découvrit ce qu'il y'avait dedans, il avait réussi à lui dénicher un jean légèrement trop grand, deux T-shirts pour hommes, un pull en laine blanc, un cahouet gris et une paire de baskets Batman qui était étonnamment à sa taille :

« -Je les ai trouvé dans une maison dans la forêt, je pensais que ce serait plus pratique que les fringues que tu portes, déclara Daryl adossé à la porte après rongé légèrement son pouce.

-Merci Daryl, répondit Emma tout en lui souriant légèrement.

-Je vais te laisser te changer », dit-il puis il sortit de la caravane, prenant le lapin et referma la porte derrière lui.

Emma se changea rapidement, elle n'en pouvait plus de sa robe sale et déchirée. Elle enleva ses sous-vêtements également, se faisant la réflexion que sous la couche de vêtements Daryl ne remarquerait pas et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de se trimballer avec des sous-vêtements qui dataient de plusieurs jours. Alors qu'elle enfilait son cahouet pour rejoindre Daryl dehors, elle sentit quelque chose dans la poche gauche. C'était un paquet de 52 cartes.

Quand elle sortit de la caravane, Fergus la suivant, Daryl finissait de dépecer le lapin. Il leva la tête un instant en entendant du bruit, il baissa la tête en voyant que c'était elle. Emma s'assit près de lui, en essayant de garder une bonne distance tout de même. Daryl semblant de meilleure disposition qu'auparavant, Emma osa lui demander :

« -Daryl, vous pensez rester combien de temps dans la caravane ?

-On part demain, la caravane est dans un endroit trop facile d'accès et trop difficile à protéger sur le long terme. Et faut chercher des provisions de toute façon, on va pas durer avec ce qu'on a. Pendant qu'on y est arrête de me vouvoyer. »

Emma acquiesça de la tête, elle observait Daryl qui mettait le lapin au-dessus du feu tout en réfléchissant. La jeune femme espérait ne pas être un boulet pour Daryl le lendemain, elle espérait également que tout se passerait bien, elle n'avait pas envie de tomber sur une horde comme celle qui avait fait tombé la demeure protégée de son père.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, comme d'habitude Emma laissa plus de la moitié de la part à son chien. Daryl ne commenta pas même si Emma savait qu'il en mourrait d'envie, il avait dû remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas mangé en son absence car le feu avait été éteint depuis assez longtemps. Après avoir fini, Emma sortit le paquet de cartes de sa poche :

« -Ca te dit de jouer aux cartes, on n'a qu'à jouer au Bridge. »

Daryl se contenta de hausser les épaules ce qu'Emma prit pour une réponse positive. Elle se mit à distribuer les cartes. Alors qu'ils jouaient, elle ne put s'empêcher de commencer à parler :

« -Qui est-ce-qui t'as appris à jouer aux cartes ?

-Mon frère Merle, il préférait le poker mais il m'a appris quelques autres jeux.

-Moi c'est ma Grand-Mère paternelle Mairead qui m'a appris deux jeux, les seuls qu'elle connaissait. On jouait tous les dimanches quand je venais la visiter l'après-midi dans sa maison de retraite. Elle me disait à la fin « Mo Chridhe* tu fais gentille comme ça mais tu es un petit diable au jeu. » tout en sirotant son verre de scotch. »

Repenser à sa grand-mère lui fit bizarre, cela faisait cinq ans déjà qu'elle était partie, mais Emma avait souvent l'impression qu'hier encore, elle l'attendait dans sa chambre avec sa robe noire, ses cheveux blancs enfermés dans un chignon strict, son collier de perle et un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Un raclement de gorge de Daryl ramena Emma sur terre et ils reprirent leur jeu. Elle prouva qu'elle était un vrai démon aux jeux en battant à plate couture Daryl les deux parties qu'ils jouèrent. Après ceci, Daryl prit comme souvent le premier quart. Emma se coucha, Fergus sur son ventre et s'endormit pour la première fois depuis longtemps paisiblement.

 ***Mo Chridhe : Mon cœur en Gaélique écossais**


	2. Moonage Daydream

**Désolée pour le long délais entre les chapitres, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira**

Chapitre 2 : Moonage Daydream

La ville où Emma et Daryl décidèrent de faire leur expédition était petite et déserte. Elle ne comprenait qu'une rue principale. Ils se dirigèrent en premier vers l'épicerie. Ce fut Daryl qui y entra en premier, son arbalète prête à tirer. Jugeant l'endroit relativement sûr, il fit signe à Emma de venir. Cette dernière le fit, la peur au ventre et son couteau de cuisine dans la main gauche. Fergus était derrière elle, reniflant par terre.

Il restait des choses dans le magasin. Emma et Daryl se répartirent les rayons. La jeune femme se saisit d'un sachet de semoule, de deux paquets de coquillettes, d'une boîte de concentré de tomate et de plusieurs petits pots pour bébé à la carotte. Elle s'occupa également de plusieurs produits d'hygiène tels du savon en pain, des brosses à dents, des tampons… Elle faillit crier de joie en voyant des rasoirs féminins. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne s'était pas épilée et elle avait l'impression de ressembler à un singe.

Plusieurs romans de mauvaises qualités se trouvaient également dans l'échoppe. Emma ayant fini « Oliver Twist », elle se saisit pour le remplacer de « La Chaleur d'une étreinte *» et de « Scandaleuses propositions *». Elle les mit précieusement au fond de son sac.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux comparses sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'armurerie du patelin où ils se trouvaient. Elle était quasiment vide. Emma fut choquée de voir que les gens avaient d'abord pensé aux armes avant de penser à la nourriture. Il ne restait pour tout et pour tout qu'un paquet défoncé de munitions pour fusil, cinq couteaux et quelques autres choses inutiles pour eux. Emma prit le seul couteau à cran d'arrêt qu'il restait.

Ils allèrent ensuite vers la pharmacie. Ils voulaient constituer un kit de premier secours. Ils n'avaient pas de connaissances médicales tous les deux pour prendre des médicaments très pointus. Emma, équipée de sa nouvelle arme, entra la première dans la pharmacie. Daryl et Fergus étaient justes derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta net devant le spectacle que présentait l'officine.

Une femme avait été décapitée. Elle avait été attachée sur une chaise à l'aide d'une corde. Elle était complètement nue ce qui permettait de voir que son tueur lui avait découpé les seins. A sa gauche se trouvait un homme crucifié à une des portes du fond. Ses entrailles pendaient. Il n'était pas revenu en tant que monstre car on lui avait tiré une balle de la tête.

La bile monta à la gorge d'Emma devant tant d'horreur. Bile qu'elle ne tarda pas à déverser et qui tâcha ses baskets Batman nouvellement acquises. Il fallut que Daryl lui tire la manche pour qu'elle réagisse enfin.

« -Viens faut pas qu'on traîne ici, au cas où le taré qui a fait ça décide de revenir. »

Ils partirent sans demander leur reste en direction de la forêt. Emma n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à la vision d'horreur à laquelle elle avait assisté. Elle se demandait comment l'homme pouvait s'abaisser à ce point là. Elle se rendait compte petit à petit que l'être humain était le pire des animaux car il aimait faire souffrir.

Emma ne mangea pas quand ils s'arrêtèrent le soir pour se reposer. Elle laissa sa part en entier à son chien. Même Daryl n'avait pas englouti sa pitance comme il le faisait d'habitude. Ils avaient tous les deux été secoués à des niveaux différents par ce qu'ils avaient vus.

Le lendemain, la chance leur sourit un peu. En allant rincer ses cheveux blonds et ses baskets encroûtés de vomis dans l'eau d'un ruisseau, Emma aperçut un toit au loin. Elle alla tout de suite chercher Daryl.

« -Daryl, je crois qu'il y'a une habitation pas très loin, au sud du ruisseau. »

Ce dernier ramassa son arme, pendant qu'Emma enterra les vestiges de leur feu de camp. Ils partirent ensuite, Emma menant la marche accompagnée de son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes.

La cabane de chasse était petite mais en relativement bon état. Le propriétaire s'y trouvait encore, il s'était pendu et était revenu en tant que Monstre. Daryl lui avait tiré une flèche en plein dans l'œil gauche puis ils l'avaient décroché. Heureusement qu'Emma n'avait rien mangé car l'odeur de décomposition, d'urine et de défécation qui se dégageait du cadavre était horrible. Ils avaient jeté le corps assez loin de la maisonnette pour qu'il pourrisse tranquillement.

Ils s'occupèrent ensuite de leur nouveau logis. Emma ouvrit la seule fenêtre pour enlever l'odeur du mort. Elle posa ensuite son sac sur la table fabriquée de façon archaïque. Leur abri ne possédait qu'une seule pièce meublée de façon spartiate. Fergus s'était immédiatement dirigé vers l'unique lit et s'était mis à dormir paisiblement. Daryl était parti coupé du bois pour le feu du soir. Ils avaient suffisamment de quoi manger pour qu'il n'aille pas chasser le jour-même.

Emma n'ayant rien à faire, prit l'un des romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait récupéré. Elle rejoignit son chiot et commença à lire. Son livre était plein de clichés et très mal écrit mais au moins il passait le temps.

Daryl revint relativement rapidement, les bras chargés de bûches. Il les posa à côté de l'âtre puis il en mit certaines dans la cheminée directement. Il alluma le feu grâce au silex qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le mort. Emma ensuite cuisina un sachet de pâtes. Ils mangèrent leur repas en silence. Puis Emma ressortit son paquet de cartes et ils jouèrent quelques parties de Bridge. La jeune femme gagna trois parties sur les quatre qu'ils jouèrent. Ils allèrent dormir ensuite. Emma se coucha dans le lit tandis que Daryl s'était composé une couchette de fortune avec quelques couvertures mitées qu'ils avaient trouvées dans l'unique armoire.

La première semaine passa rapidement. Ils avaient tous les deux des tâches à faire et n'avaient pas le temps de se reposer. L'hiver approchait dangereusement et il fallait qu'ils soient prêts. Fergus venant d'avoir quatre mois si les calculs d'Emma étaient corrects, il était temps qu'elle commence son dressage. Elle fut contente de se rendre compte que Fergus obéissait rapidement contrairement à beaucoup de beagles et semblait avoir un instinct naturel pour la chasse. Elle savait que Daryl la regardait de temps en temps faire tout en fabriquant des flèches pour son arbalète ou alors en nettoyant des carcasses d'animaux. Ils avaient décidé de bâtir une sorte de fumoir pour conserver la viande quand il serait plus difficile pour Daryl de trouver des proies.

Durant cette même semaine, Emma avait exploré les environs et avait cueilli plusieurs plantes qui pouvaient être utiles, camomille, mauve, sauge… Elle les avait fait sécher puis elle les avait entreposés dans des bocaux. Elle les avait mis au-dessus de la cheminée rudimentaire de la bâtisse.

La deuxième semaine, alors qu'ils commençaient à construire leur petit édifice, une pluie drue s'abattit sur eux. Emma aurait voulu s'arrêter dès la première goutte mais voyant Daryl continuer, elle resta l'aider. Ils étaient trempés en rentrant dans la cabane. Daryl ne changea pas ses vêtements mais s'approcha directement de l'âtre. Emma qui avait toujours été timide sur plusieurs points n'avait bizarrement jamais été vraiment pudique. Elle enleva son pantalon et son pull mouillés et elle se mit devant le feu. Fergus s'installa sur ses genoux ce qui lui permit de se réchauffer plus vite.

Le lendemain, alors que la pluie tombait toujours aussi fort, ils continuèrent. Alors qu'ils commençaient à monter le toit, Daryl dû s'arrêter pour vomir dans les buissons. Une fois fini, il se releva et voulut continuer.

« -Daryl, je pense que tu devrais t'arrêter, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »

En effet, Daryl était aussi blanc qu'un linge et Emma avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir.

« -C'est bon lâche-moi, je suis pas une fiotte, je peux continuer ! » grommela ce dernier.

Ses paroles ne se révélèrent pas justes. Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir régurgité le contenu de son estomac une nouvelle fois, Daryl dû se rendre à l'évidence et rentra à contrecœur dans la cabane se reposer. Emma installa un seau rouillé à côté de lui pour qu'il puisse se soulager sans avoir à se déplacer dehors. Elle retourna sous la pluie pour essayer de recommencer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Peine perdue, sans Daryl pour lui dire (ou plutôt lui grogner) quoi faire, elle était incapable de continuer.

Elle rentra alors, et fit chauffer de l'eau. Quand l'eau commença à bouillir, elle la sortit du feu et en versa dans une tasse légèrement ébréchée. Elle mit ensuite quelques fleurs de camomilles dedans. Elle les laissa s'infuser légèrement. Emma s'approcha alors de Daryl qui était comateux sur la couchette.

« -Tiens bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux normalement.

-C'est quoi cette merde ? demanda t-il en se relevant légèrement.

-Une infusion de camomille, c'est réputé réduire les vomissements. »

Daryl ne se fit pas prier, il vida sa tasse en une seule fois, devant une Emma consternée. La jeune femme la reprit aussitôt alors. Ayant faim, elle se prépara une sorte de soupe avec les orties qui leurs restaient. Elle en proposa à Daryl mais ce dernier refusa. La part du malade fut servie à Fergus qui dormait roulé en boule à côté de la cheminée. Emma engloutit sa pitance tout en lisant son bouquin. Le roman devenait de plus en plus ridicule et elle avait presque hâte de retourner en expédition pour en retrouver un autre.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à faire la garde-malade à un Daryl grincheux. Même quand il était assoupi, il bougeait constamment, on aurait dit qu'il avait des puces aux fesses. Le reste du temps quand il n'était pas sur son seau, il bouffait ses doigts, triturait ses flèches et râlait quand Emma lui faisait boire de la tisane.

« -C'est que des remèdes de bonnes femmes, j'ai pas besoin de cette merde, ronchonna-t-il pour la énième fois. »

Emma resta calme malgré la folle envie qui lui prenait de le baffer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration à la place et lui dit :

« -Daryl, tu la bois si tu veux mais je te ferais remarquer que tu vomis beaucoup moins depuis que je te fais boire ce remède de bonnes femmes comme tu le dis si joliment. »

Sur ces mots, elle prit le seau qui était plein pratiquement à ras-bord et alla le vider dehors. L'odeur de déjection et de vomis était atroce et elle faillit ajouter elle-même sa contribution à l'œuvre de Daryl. Elle se retint cependant et le vida assez loin de la cabane.

Quand elle revint, elle remarqua que la petite tasse était vide. Elle faillit crier victoire mais elle se retint. Emma se contenta de sourire légèrement. Elle se contenta de la ramasser et de la poser sur la table branlante. Ce soir, là après un repas frugal, elle dormit par terre et regretta le matelas dur de la couchette.

 ***Ses livres existent vraiment, j'ai passé 10 minutes sur un site de livres à l'eau de roses connus pour trouver les titres.**


	3. Aladdin Sane

Chapitre 3 :Aladdin Sane

Emma se réveilla la première ce matin-là, elle était confortablement allongée sur sa couchette, Fergus lovée contre elle. A quelque pas, Daryl ronflait légèrement, enroulé dans sa couverture. Dans la cheminée, il ne restait du feu de la veille que quelques braises.

La jeune femme essaya de se lever en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le chasseur. Le froid dans la cabane lui piquait les joues et la morve lui monta presque immédiatement au nez. Elle enfila rapidement un deuxième pull et ses chaussures.

Emma prit le seau à côté de son lit d'une main, son couteau de l'autre et sortit dehors. Le givre recouvrait l'herbe, la rendant presque cassante lorsqu'elle marchait dessus. Elle partit d'abord se soulager derrière le vieux chêne.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le vieux puits de la demeure. Il était en pierre et recouvert en intégralité par la mousse. C'est dans ces moments-là que la jeune femme mesurait le confort précieux de l'eau courante. Elle se dépêcha de remonter l'eau le plus vite possible. Elle ramena le seau avec difficulté, le tenant à bout de bras.

Quand elle rentra, Daryl était encore endormi. Elle essaya de rallumer le feu et y parvint après plusieurs essais. Emma se réchauffa quelques instants les mains, puis recommença ses corvées. Elle fit chauffer un peu de semoule, quand celle-ci fut prête, elle la mélangea avec un pot pour bébé. Fergus avait passé tout le temps de la préparation à suivre sa maîtresse, sa queue frétillait joyeusement. Elle le servit d'abord, il se précipita sur sa pitance avec une joie évidente.

Ce fut l'odeur de cuisine qui réveilla Daryl. A peine fut il installé à table qu'une écuelle rempli de ce qu'avait concocté Emma se trouva en face de lui, il la remercia d'un hochement de tête puis commença à manger. La jeune femme fit de même. Ils prenaient toujours leurs repas dans un silence religieux. La nourriture n'était pas très bonne mais Emma avait vite appris à pas ne faire la fine bouche. Elle ne laissa rien.

Quand ils eurent fini, Daryl ramassa les assiettes et les rinça rapidement. Ensuite chacun commença à vaquer à ses occupations. Daryl devait vider les proies qu'il avait ramené la veille puis les fumer dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Ils avaient fini la cabine de fumage depuis trois semaines et elle fonctionnait à merveille.

Emma quant à elle attaquait le ménage du cabanon qui laissait franchement à désirer. Les propriétés de son père avaient toujours été très propres. Tellement propre que l'on aurait pu manger à même le sol. Leur majordome Niles avait toujours géré son personnel d'une main de maître.

Même si elle avait dû réviser ses notions d'hygiène depuis le début de l'épidémie (entre autres choses), elle en avait marre de vivre comme un porc. Emma frotta toute la pièce du mieux qu'elle pu et avec les moyens du bord. Alors qu'elle astiquait le sol, elle remarqua un défaut dans le plancher.

Ce défaut se révéla rapidement être une petite trappe. Tellement petite qu'elle pouvait juste contenir la petite boite en fer qu'elle renfermait. Emma se saisit de l'objet et le posa sur la table puis elle l'ouvrit. Il y'avait à l'intérieur, une lettre, une photographie, une coupure de journal et un bijou.

Emma regarda la photo en première, c'était celle d'une jeune femme afro-américaine d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle portait une jolie robe à pois et avait coiffé ses cheveux crépus en un joli chignon agrémenté d'une fleur. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté éblouissante mais son sourire avait dû charmer plus d'une personne. Au dos de l'image, il y'avait inscrit d'une écriture maladroite et grossière « Betsy, 20 mars 1955 ». Emma se saisit ensuite de la lettre dotée d'une élégante calligraphie :

 _« Mon Lloyd,_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te donner de mes nouvelles plus tôt mais l'on me surveille à chaque instant. Il n'y a pas un seul moment où je regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté et de ne pas m'être enfuie avec toi à New York comme tu le voulais. J'avais peur, j'étais effrayée de tout laisser derrière moi. Je n'aurais pas dû car la vie sans toi n'a pas la même saveur. Si tu es toujours d'accord, partons, quittons cet enfer. Construisons une nouvelle vie où notre couleur de peau n'aura pas d'importance. Une nouvelle vie où je pourrais être ta femme et où je pourrais porter tes enfants. Si tu es toujours d'accord, rendez-vous devant le saule pleureur du parc Washington à 23 heures demain._

 _Avec tout mon Amour,_

 _Betsy_ »

Emma reposa la lettre bouleversée, l'objet suivant était un article nécrologique :

« _Elizabeth Jolene Davis est décédée le 8 mai 1955 à l'âge de 18 ans, une messe funéraire aura lieu à l'Eglise Saint Jean Baptiste de Zebulon à 13 heures le mercredi 11 mai._ ».

Le dernier objet était un médaillon en métal doré, assez ancien, des fleurs y étaient gravées. Quand Emma l'ouvrit, une mèche de cheveux châtains en tomba. Elle la ramassa et la posa sur la table avec le reste. Elle referma le pendentif et le mit autour de son cou. Puis elle remit chaque chose dans la boîte et la remit à sa place originelle.

C'était déprimant. Déprimant de penser que toute sa vie pouvait être résumée dans une simple boîte en fer cabossée. Personne ne saurait qu'Emma était allergique au beurre de cacahuète, que sa couleur préférée était le rouge, qu'elle parlait gaélique irlandais et écossais couramment. Pour la première fois, Emma avait vraiment peur de mourir car elle savait qu'elle ne laisserait rien derrière elle.

Elle ne manquerait à personne. Elle n'avait plus de famille. Son seul ami, le vieux jardinier de son père était mort d'une crise cardiaque, il y'avait de cela cinq mois. Non, elle pourrirait au fond d'un trou et personne n'en aurait rien à foutre.

La jeune femme reprit son ménage avec vigueur en essayant de chasser ses pensées morbides loin de son esprit. Elle n'y parvint pas, le collier pesant lourd autour de son cou. Quand elle finit, elle alla rejoindre Daryl qui vidait la biche qu'il avait choppé la veille. Cinq écureuils et un opossum étaient en train de fumer. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance pendant la chasse.

« -Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, lui répondit le chasseur tout en continuant sa tâche, t'as qu'à t'occuper du lapin. »

Alors qu'Emma allait commencer à l'ouvrir, Daryl la stoppa et corrigea la position de sa main :

« -Pas comme ça. Là tu vas juste réussir à percer les organes de Bugs Bunny. »

Emma hocha la tête et perça le ventre du lapin avec attention. Quand ce fut fait, elle plongea sa main dans ses entrailles et sortit les différents abats. Dans une autre vie, cela l'aurait dégoûté de faire ça, mais depuis la scène de la pharmacie, il lui en fallait beaucoup plus. Elle ne jeta pas le cœur, les poumons et le foie, mais les mit de côté pour son chien.

« -Comment est-ce qu'on enlève la peau du lapin ? »

Daryl lui montra comment inciser la peau du dos de l'animal au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Emma tira ensuite la peau qui partit en un éclair à son grand étonnement. Ensuite, elle coupa la tête du cadavre de Roger Rabbit. Elle le suspendit ensuite au milieu des autres bêtes et le laissa fumer.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'arrêter pour manger, ils entendirent quelqu'un crier au loin. Emma sortit immédiatement son couteau alors que Daryl se saisissait de son arbalète. Au dehors une femme dépenaillée courait avec difficulté, deux monstres la suivant. Le chasseur se débarrassa rapidement des créatures. Emma quant à elle, était enlacée par la rescapée.

« -Merci, merci, merci… répétait la femme dans une litanie assez pathétique. »

Emma la ramena vers la cabane de chasse, tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Elle l'installa sur une chaise, saisit un bol qu'elle remplit d'eau et un torchon. Elle lui débarbouilla avec douceur le visage alors que l'inconnue la regardait fixement de ses grands yeux bruns. Daryl était adossé contre la cheminée, il se mordillait le pouce.

« -C'est bon vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, Emma voulait sa voix rassurante, comment-vous appelez-vous ?

-Hélène West, la voix de la femme était faible et légèrement aigüe, plutôt désagréable Emma devait l'avouer.

-Moi c'est Emma et la personne debout derrière c'est Daryl. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé Hélène ?

\- Mon g-groupe, on a été attaqué par une horde de ch-choses, Hélène semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, me suis échap-pée.

-Hélène, sachez que vous n'êtes pas seule, Emma prit ses mains dans les siennes, je suis passée également passée par là. Le mieux qu'il y'ait à faire c'est de vous reposer quelques heures. »

Emma aida une Hélène chancelante à se coucher sur le lit, comme à une enfant, elle lui enleva ses chaussures et la borda. Emma se retourna ensuite vers Daryl qui était resté tout ce temps à la même place. Il lui fit signe de venir dehors. La jeune femme acquiesça et suivit l'arbalétrier.

« -Je ne lui fais pas confiance, commença abruptement Daryl.

-Comment ça ? demanda Emma confuse.

-Son histoire, elle tient pas la route, si une horde avait effectivement attaqué son groupe, elle aurait sûrement été l'une des premières à crever à gueuler comme une conne. Et puis, y'a pratiquement pas de rôdeurs dans le coin, ça tient pas je te dis.

-Tu proposes quoi alors ?

-On la vire de la cabane et elle se démerde !

\- Mais enfin on ne va pas la laisser dans la nature sans défense ! Si son histoire se révèle être vraie, elle ne va pas tenir un jour dehors, s'écria Emma indignée, ce serait un meurtre de faire ça ! »

Elle vit qu'elle avait gagné lorsqu'une pointe de doute apparut sur le visage de Daryl, elle décida de pousser son avantage un peu plus :

« -J'étais dans la même situation qu'elle et tu m'as aidé, pourquoi n'aurait elle pas droit à ton aide ? Pour te rassurer, on aura qu'à établir des tours de garde entre nous la nuit. Comme ça on ne lui laisse pas la chance de tenter quoique ce soit pendant qu'on dort. »

Ils rejoignirent ensuite l'intérieur. Hélène était endormie, la bouche grande ouverte. Emma un peu dégoutée, nota qu'un filet de bave coulait sur sa joue diaphane. La jeune femme était cependant heureuse qu'Hélène ait pu trouver le sommeil dans des circonstances pareilles. Même si Emma n'avait pas ressentie la peine qu'une fille aurait dû ressentir à la mort de son père, elle n'avait pas pu dormir le jour où il s'était fait mangé.

Hélène dormit tout le reste du jour et toute la nuit. Emma et Daryl se relayaient pour la surveiller. Quand Hélène se réveilla, Emma l'accueillit avec un bol rempli de lamelles de viandes séchées. La brune la remercia d'un faible sourire.

Tandis qu'elle mâchouillait ses bouts d'écureuils, Emma ne pu s'empêcher de trouver qu'Hélène ressemblait à une souris, tout en elle, exceptés ses yeux, étaient d'un banal consternant. Ils n'avaient pas dû mourir de faim dans son camp nota Emma car Hélène avait les joues pleines d'un bébé.

« -Vous avez réfléchi à ce que vous vouliez faire maintenant Hélène ? Demanda Emma, elle lui prit gentiment les mains. »

Hélène prit directement un air paniqué :

« -Je ne veux pas retourner dehors ! Pour rien au monde, plutôt crever !

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu souhaites, répliqua Daryl acerbe. »

Emma se retint de lui jeter un regard noir et préféra rassurer Hélène :

« -Personne ne vous oblige à retourner dehors si vous n'en avez pas envie, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Cependant ne te sent pas obligé de rester, rajouta Daryl grande gueule. »

C'est ce qu'elle fit pourtant. Hélène avait l'avantage de fournir de la compagnie féminine à une Emma qui en avait eu rudement besoin ces derniers temps. Alors qu'elles faisaient des tâches diverses, elles discutaient de leurs vies d'avant :

« -Ce n'était pas trop dur d'être femme de ménage dans des hôtels, t'as dû faire face à de sacrés dégueulasses quand même ! s'exclama Emma admirative d'une certaine façon.

-Ca c'est clair, je ne compte plus le nombre de seringues d'héro que j'ai dû ramasser et les draps couverts de merde que j'ai dû mettre à nettoyer. Le pire c'était au « Happy Motel », un vrai repère à putes et à camés, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il y'ait un accident. Je peux dire que j'étais bien contente de me barrer de cet endroit et toi tu faisais quoi avant ?

-J'étais en deuxième année de droit à Yale. Je ne voulais pas faire ça à la base, mon rêve c'était d'être horticultrice, raconta Emma un sourire amer aux lèvres alors qu'elle préparait le repas du soir, le problème c'était que pour mon père des études comme ça ce n'était pas assez bien pour sa petite princesse Emma. Alors Princesse Emma a fait des études de droit pour faire plaisir à papa. Alors même que ça ne lui servirait à rien puisque son seul but dans la vie était de devenir la femme de quelqu'un de riche et d'influent.

-Te plains pas trop, moi j'aurais tué mon père et ma mère pour pouvoir faire des études. A la place j'ai dû bosser pour les aider à payer les factures. On était 12 à la maison et j'étais l'aînée, c'est moi qui ait dû me sacrifier.

-Ne dis pas que tu aurais tué père et mère, protesta Emma, ma mère elle n'était jamais là et mon père lui était juste là pour contrôler chacune de mes actions. Tes parents étaient peut-être pauvres mais au moins ils étaient là. »

Hélène dû reconnaître qu'Emma avait raison. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Emma n'avait pas eu une discussion aussi longue avec quelqu'un. Daryl parlait peu et quand il parlait c'était pour parler de choses utiles à leur survie. Il ne parlait pas juste pour parler.

Emma sentait qu'entre Hélène et elle, une amitié durable allait naître.


	4. Scary Monsters (and super creeps)

Chapitre 4 : Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps)

Hélène rinçait les cheveux d'Emma cet après-midi là. C'était Hélène qui avait lancé l'idée. Elle avait déclaré qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'avoir les cheveux gras. Emma avait alors examiné ses propres boucles et se rendit compte que sa tignasse n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Hélène avait proposé à Daryl de lui laver les siens qui étaient dans un état déplorable (le reste de sa personne l'était également). Celui-ci refusa. Emma se demandait des fois si c'était un plaisir personnel du chasseur de vivre dans sa crasse.

Hélène commença à laver les cheveux d'Emma. Elle n'était pas très douce et Emma se demandait si cette dernière voulait lui arracher le scalp. La jeune femme fut soulagée de voir sa torture finie. Elle démêla ses cheveux avec un vieux peigne partiellement édenté. Elle s'occupa ensuite de la masse informe d'Hélène.

Elle fit pencher la tête de cette dernière et déversa l'eau chaude sur sa tête. Elle prit ensuite le savon en pain. Le frotta entre ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il mousse, puis elle le posa. Elle saisit la tête d'Hélène délicatement et commença à lui masser la tête avec douceur.

« -Tu peux me chanter une chanson s'il te plaît, ma mère me le faisait quand j'étais petite. »

Daryl qui assistait à la scène depuis le début, assis sur une chaise, Fergus à ses pieds, ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« -Une chanson triste ou joyeuse ?

-Surprends-moi, sourit Hélène »

Emma réfléchit deux secondes puis se décida sur la chanson préférée de sa grand-mère Mairead.

« - _Gura mise tha fo éislean_

 _Moch sa mhaduinn is mi g'eirigh… »*_

Emma avait une jolie voix. Pas aussi belle que celle de sa mère qui en avait fait son métier, cependant. Aoife* chantait magnifiquement bien, elle était assez connue en Irlande pour ses reprises de vieilles chansons celtiques. Le père d'Emma était tombé sous le charme de la chanteuse en l'écoutant dans un festival, il s'était arrangé grâce à ces relations pour la rencontrer. Ils se mariaient un an plus tard et l'année d'après naissait Emma. Ensuite tout était parti en vrille…

Elle termina de rincer les cheveux d'Hélène puis elle la laissa se débrouiller. Emma s'assit près du feu pour lire le dernier livre qu'ils avaient récupéré lors de l'expédition de la semaine précédente. Expédition qui s'était révélée plutôt infructueuse, ils avaient juste trouve deux pots de beurre de cacahuète et une copie du _Moine_ de Lewis.

Emma avait dû défendre Hélène par rapport à Daryl. Certes elle avait failli tout faire foirer mais Emma ne permettait pas qu'on attaque son amie. A la suite de la confrontation, Daryl était parti plusieurs jours chasser. Il venait juste de revenir, il avait réussi à tuer une biche. Depuis c'était encore tendu entre la jeune femme et le redneck mais au moins la colère était passée.

Cependant Emma passait beaucoup plus de temps qu'auparavant le nez dans ses bouquins. Hélène venait souvent la rejoindre, elle posait la tête sur son épaule et se laissait bercer par le mouvement des flammes. Fergus quant à lui, se couchait sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, son petit poids devenant de plus en plus important, les jours passant. Emma chérissait ses moments paisibles loin de la tourmente que représentait le monde extérieur.

Elle savait que c'était le contraire pour Daryl. Elle avait rapidement remarqué qu'il devait être en mouvement perpétuel pour se sentir dans son élément. Emma ne savait trop que penser de lui au final. Elle savait qu'une partie d'elle l'admirait. Sans ses précieux savoirs en matière de survie, elle serait déjà morte et elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante. Une autre partie était plus mitigée. Emma pensait qu'ils étaient trop différents pour réellement s'entendre bien un jour.

Hélène avait saisi son carnet et gribouillait Dieu seul savait quoi. Emma avait essayé de lui demander ce qu'elle fabriquait dessus mais Hélène n'avait pas voulu le dire. Emma n'avait pas voulu insister, après tout chacun avait le droit à son jardin secret… Un lieu seulement à nous où on pouvait être qui on était vraiment, sans peur du jugement de quiconque.

Ils se couchèrent tôt ce soir comme d'habitude. Hélène dormait avec Emma tandis que Daryl dormait par terre. Elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour se réchauffer, les nuits devenant de plus en plus glaciales. Il neigerait bientôt. Emma aurait eu du mal avec la proximité autrement.

Le lendemain, la neige n'avait toujours pas pointé son nez. Le ciel était pratiquement blanc et l'air plus glacial et cinglant que jamais. Dans la cabane, le feu s'était éteint durant la nuit. Ce fut Emma comme d'habitude qui se réveilla en première, Fergus la suivant. Elle fit ses tâches habituelles, Daryl se réveilla en deuxième et mangea son petit-déjeuner sans un mot.

Il lui fit un léger signe de tête puis partit dans la forêt. Hélène se réveilla seulement Daryl parti. Emma savait qu'elle avait fait exprès pour ne pas avoir à le croiser.

« -Salut Emma ça va ?

-Oui et toi, Emma lui sourit en lui répondant.

-Ca va, il reste encore à manger ou l'autre connard à tout fini ?

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, il reste encore de quoi te remplir un bol plein. »

Emma était gênée quand Hélène insultait Daryl dans son dos. Elle trouvait cela grossier et pas du tout nécessaire.

Plus l'hiver approchait et plus elles avaient besoin de vêtements chauds. Alors Emma avait décidé qu'il fallait raccommoder les vieux vêtements de l'ancien propriétaire de la cabane. Toutes les fringues étaient trouées ou déchirées, certains plus que d'autres. Hélène savait coudre contrairement à la jeune femme et lui apprenait à faire.

« -Non pas comme ça Emma, tes points ne sont pas assez précis. »

Hélène lui prit sans ménagement la chemise à carreau des mains et défit tout ce qu'Emma avait fait, à la plus grande frustration de cette dernière. Elle essayait vraiment de s'appliquer et s'était plutôt améliorée mais ses points étaient ridicules face à ceux d'Hélène qui possédaient une rigueur chirurgicale.

« -Tiens recommence, serre plus la prochaine fois. »

Emma reprit son travail, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Elle trouvait ça fastidieux et ennuyeux mais elle ne le dit pas. Après tout c'était elle qui avait lancé l'idée.

Emma frustrée par ses efforts vains, se leva brusquement et dit à Hélène :

« -Je sors dehors, tu pourras faire à manger, c'est à ton tour. »

Hélène leva à peine les yeux de son ouvrage, elle hocha seulement à peine la tête sous la concentration. Emma revêtit un deuxième pull et son imperméable, saisit son couteau et s'aventura à l'extérieur avec Fergus.

Elle était à chaque fois saisie par la beauté de la nature lorsqu'elle la contemplait dans son spectacle le plus brut. Si elle avait eu un don pour l'art, elle aurait sûrement dessiné le paysage qu'offrait la Géorgie profonde en hiver.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Lui demanda une voix rauque.

Emma surprise, se retourna son couteau en main. Elle le baissa en voyant que c'était Daryl, deux lapins accrochés à sa ceinture. Fergus lui fit immédiatement des joies et le chasseur s'autorisa à lui faire quelques caresses.

« -J'avais envie d'être un peu seule, c'est tout, lui répondit-elle. »

Daryl l'observa pendant un temps qui sembla long à la jeune femme puis il opina de la tête.

« -Je te le redis maintenant qu'on est que tous les deux mais méfie toi de l'autre. »

Emma se retint de lever les yeux devant la remarque de Daryl :

« -Arrête avec Hélène, elle ne t'a absolument rien fait !

-Oh arrête, on sait tous les deux qu'elle est bizarre cette nana, tu peux dire le contraire mais je sais que tu penses pareil que moi.

-Et alors, les gens ont le droit d'être différent, ce n'est pas un crime.

-Je te dis juste de faire attention avec elle et de te méfier, surtout quand t'es seule avec elle. Elle a une façon de te regarder qu'est pas saine. »

Emma était lasse de se prendre la tête avec Daryl au sujet d'Hélène, elle se contenta d'acquiescer aux paroles de son compagnon d'infortune et ils partirent vers la cabane mettre les proies à l'abri.

Une douce odeur se dégageait de leur demeure quand ils y rentrèrent. La table était déjà mise et la marmite était sur la table. Hélène les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Emma dans ces moments là, ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Daryl avait pris Hélène en grippe.

«-C'est lapin au beurre de cacahouète le menu de ce soir, j'espère que vous trouverez ça bon. Annonça Hélène toute guillerette. »

Emma se sentit désolée de devoir briser la joie de son amie :

« -Je suis désolée Hélène mais je ne pourrais pas manger ce que tu nous as fait, je suis allergique au beurre de cacahouète. »

Le visage d'Hélène se ferma brusquement :

« -J'ai rien préparé d'autre. »

Daryl se posa sur la chaise et répondit à la place d'Emma :

« -C'est pas grave, elle mangera pas c'est tout, elle donnera sa part à son clebs. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin pour une connerie pareil. C'est juste du lapin avec du beurre de cacahouète. »

Hélène servit brutalement une assiette à Daryl et à Fergus, elle ne servit pas d'assiette et se mit près du feu.

Daryl et Fergus engloutirent leur repas à une vitesse impressionnante. Le chasseur se resservit même une seconde portion. Emma, quant à elle, se demandait pourquoi Hélène avait agi aussi étrangement à son encontre. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de la jeune femme si celle-ci était allergique au beurre de cacahuète.

« -Putain, je me sens pas bien, lança soudainement Daryl. » Ce dernier en essayant de se lever, tituba avant de s'effondrer par terre.

Emma, paniquée, se précipita sur lui et commença à le secouer. Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Elle porta ses doigts à son cou pour mesurer, elle fut un tout petit peu soulagée en entendant son pouls battre. Ce soulagement fut de courte durée, quand elle vit Fergus s'écrouler également sur le sol.

Emma n'eut pas le temps d'aller voir son chien qu'elle ressentit une douleur intense au niveau de sa tête puis tout devint noir.

Quand Emma revint à elle, elle ressentit immédiatement un mal de crâne atroce. Sa vision fut trouble quelques instants, elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle était attachée à une chaise. Daryl était en face d'elle, attaché également à une chaise, il était réveillé mais il ne pouvait pas parler à cause du bâillon qu'il avait dans la bouche. Fergus quant à lui était encore en train de dormir par terre, il avait les pattes liées par des cordelettes.

« -T'es enfin réveillée, je n'attendais plus que toi pour pouvoir commencer, déclara Hélène. »

Cette dernière avait changé du tout au tout. Elle avait un regard froid et glacial qui glaça le sang d'Emma.

« -Tu fais chier Emma quand même, t'es la première personne que je connaisse à être allergique au beurre de cacahuète. Remarque heureusement que c'était toi et pas l'autre connard. Je n'aurais sûrement pas réussie ma tâche sans cela.

-Quelle tâche demanda Emma, sachant déjà la réponse au fond d'elle-même.

-Mais de vous tuer voyons, répondit Hélène comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. »

C'est à ce moment là que Daryl commença à se débattre avec ses liens. Hélène le voyant faire, lui foutu une droite tellement puissante qu'il tomba par terre dans un fracas assourdissant. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui donna plusieurs coups de pieds.

« -C'est bon tu vas commencer à me faire chier. T'es destiné à mourir, c'est comme ça, c'est le cycle de la vie. J'avoue cependant que je vais prendre un malin plaisir avec toi, je dois te l'avouer. Parce que franchement, t'aurais pu être plus sympa avec moi pendant mon séjour avec vous. »

C'est pendant qu'Hélène faisait son laïus qu'Emma eut la présence d'esprit de se rappeler qu'elle avait son couteau dans la poche arrière de son jean. Emma savait qu'elle devait gagner du temps afin de pouvoir l'attraper.

« -Pourquoi Hélène ?

-Vous êtes tous fatigants avec vos pourquoi, peu importe le groupe que j'ai choisi de tuer, y'en a toujours un qui se sent obligé de me le demander. Mais je sais pas moi ! J'aime ça c'est tout ! Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'on est toujours réponse à tout ?! Sérieusement ? »

Emma arrivait difficilement à atteindre l'arrière de son jean. Elle sentait que sa peau commençait à être fortement irritée par le frottement contre les liens en chanvre. Elle se retint le plus possible de lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

« -Y'en a eu combien Hélène, se força-t-elle à demander.

-Il y'en a eu 65 dont 20 depuis l'Apocalypse. Les derniers s'étaient réfugiés dans une pharmacie non loin d'ici. C'était ma première crucifixion par contre, j'étais plutôt fière de mon œuvre. Mais bon c'est trop galère à faire sur un homme, je pourrais jamais le faire avec l'autre bestiau là, déclara Hélène en pointant Daryl du doigt. Non celui-là, il mérite pas de faire parti de mon œuvre d'art. Une simple mort rapide fera l'affaire. »

Enfin elle avait réussi à l'attraper. Emma commença alors à couper les cordelettes. Hélène se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa le visage, cela donna la nausée à la jeune femme. Le regard dément d'Hélène rencontra celui dégouté d'Emma :

« -Toi par contre… Toi, tu vas être l'une de mes plus belles œuvres ! Tu es tellement jolie avec tes grands yeux bleus et tes cheveux blonds… Cela va être magnifique quand ton sang peindra ta peau de porcelaine. C'est dommage que j'ai perdu mon appareil photo, j'aimerais tellement gardé un souvenir de mon chef d'œuvre. Heureusement j'ai une mémoire d'éléphant, conclut-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Victoire ! Emma avait réussi à couper ses entraves. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment avant de frapper. Emma avait une boule au ventre, elle n'avait rien d'une combattant alors que la femme en phase d'elle était une tueuse confirmée. Cependant, cette fois, elle n'était pas la seule personne de menacée, il en dépendait de la vie de Daryl et de Fergus. Hélène se retourna et se dirigea vers le chasseur :

« -Allez à toi de commencer le premier, je me réserve le meilleur pour la fin… »

Emma profita qu'Hélène soit dos à elle pour se jeter sur cette dernière. Alors qu'Emma allait asséner un coup de couteau à Hélène, celle-ci lui administra un coup de coude dans le ventre. Emma dû la lâcher, le souffle coupé.

Hélène en profita pour la gifler, Emma crut que sa tête allait se détacher du reste de son corps sous la violence du coup. Elle en perdit son couteau qui tomba près de la cheminée. Elle se précipita pour le saisir mais Hélène lui tira les cheveux en arrière et l'attira vers elle. Emma se débattit comme une lionne pour échapper à son emprise, elle la griffa, la frappa… Malgré sa force de mouche, Hélène surprise par la réaction violente de la jeune femme, la lâcha un instant. Emma se jeta sur le couteau et le saisit.

Hélène remise quasiment immédiatement de sa surprise, ne fut pas en reste et se jeta également par terre. Une lutte à mort s'ensuivit, Emma eut le poignet prit par Hélène qui le cogna avec force contre le sol, Emma entendit un crac, la douleur fut tellement atroce qu'elle en lâcha son arme. Hélène essaya de la prendre mais Emma lui donna un coup de boule. Hélène hurla, son nez était cassé. Emma profita de ce moment de répit pour reprendre le couteau de sa mauvaise main et donna un coup en plein dans le ventre d'Hélène avec. Puis ce fut un autre, un autre et encore un autre… Emma dut atteindre une artère à un moment car elle fut aspergée de sang. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à asséner toujours et encore plus de coups avec une rage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre de la mort d'Hélène qu'elle s'éloigna du corps de celle-ci. Emma fonctionnait en mode automatique quand elle libéra Daryl puis Fergus de ses liens. Le chiot dormait encore. A peine Daryl fut-il relevé qu'elle déclara au bord de la crise de nerf :

« -Je crois que j'aurais bien besoin d'un bain, tu pourrais me chercher de l'eau s'il te plaît, et si tu pouvais en profiter pour me débarrasser du corps, tu serais un ange. »

Daryl devait sûrement trouver incongru qu'elle le compare à un ange, dans tous les cas, il ne dit rien et effectua les tâches qu'elle lui avait demanda. Il alla même jusqu'à chauffer l'eau qu'il avait rapporté et à la verser dans la grande bassine qui leur servait de baignoire.

Daryl allait partir pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité mais elle le retint de sa main sanglante :

« -Non s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tout de seule. »

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et s'assit sur la chaise où il était tenu prisonnier peu de temps auparavant. Emma se déshabilla rapidement et jeta ses vêtements devenus écarlates dans le feu. Elle plongea ensuite dans l'eau fumante de son bain. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle craqua. Elle venait enfin de réaliser, ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait enfin réalisé qu'elle avait commis un meurtre. Emma pleura alors sans s'arrêter, elle pleura sur son innocence qu'elle avait perdue…

Ce fut à ce moment là que les premiers flocons tombèrent.

* **la chanson est Ailein Duinn qui est un chant traditionnel écossais, je vous conseille la version de Karen Matheson**

 ***Aoife se prononce i-fa**


End file.
